sad girl
by Girgirl2012
Summary: a junior teen who had a perfect life till the one day that will change everything


Once, there was a teenage girl that went by the name of Rin who was different from the other students. She was a kind, artistic, funny, loving, creative, imaginative, and the most beautiful girl in the school. There were only a few students that hated her because of her ADHD. Two boys named Phillip and Andrew fell in love with her one day in the middle of PE as Rin began to do yoga in class. They began to fall head over heels for her.  
Then later on the next day during biology, an evil witch came up behind her and casted the most horrible spell she could put on Rin. "My your life be filled with scabbed up arms and legs, messed up hair, glasses and braces for the rest of your days," the witch said. The horrible witch then disappeared from behind her and left with no trace but a single mark on Rin's shoulder. When she asked her friend Brittany for a piece of led, Brittany turned around and was scared of who she was looking at. Rin ran to the bathroom after class and saw the horrible spell that the witch put on her. She came out to see that her friends rejected her and nobody wanted to be near her. Andrew just had a face of disgust on his face after looking at was once a beautiful girl he was in love with. Eventually, everyone deserted her the next day and Rin became heartbroken.  
She fell to her knees in the middle of the hall and cried. Everyone began to point and laugh at Rin's ugly appearance that everyone thought was funny. Phillip was helpless as he stood in the crowd of teasing and taunting students pointing at her saying the things that no girl or nobody wants to be called. He wanted to do something but did not want to make a fool of himself. Rin's negative thoughts took over her mind like red food coloring and she was a prisoner in her own mind. I don't belong here, Rin thought; nobody wants to be near me or even wants to have anything that deals with me... I think God is ashamed of me and just left my side.  
Tears flowed down Rin's face like a waterfall and ran back to class.

During lunch the next day, Phillip saw Rin sitting at the table that was dead center of the cafeteria, eating alone. He felt sorry for her and walked over there hoping that she would allow him to sit with her. Dyland came over to Phillip and grabbed his wrist being dragged towards the overcrowded table. Rin looked at him and thought that nobody wanted her and nobody would ever think about being in a relationship with Rin with her social status plummeting to the bottom of the food-chain.

By the end of lunch, Phillip sneaked a note into Rin's Aeropostle jacket that nobody noticed happen. His face disappeared in the crowd of filled up students hoping that Rin would read the note before the next two days. His only wish right now was for her to read the note and no one would read it aloud in front of the class.

Later on during class the next day, Rin placed her coat on and noticed a small piece of paper slipped out, landing on the open textbook filled with boring Trig problems. She opened the note while the teacher wasn't looking as it read:

Dear Rin,  
Meet me in room 123 afterschool on Friday for anime club. I would really like to get to know you better.  
-Phillip  
Rin's face blushed out in every direction until her cheeks turned into a red marker. Eleni leaned over her trying to read the note. Rin hid the note in her red Pocky tin box.  
Amy took the note from Rin and began to read it aloud to the entire class. Everyone laughed at her for being in the club of outcasts. She sank into her seat and knew that nothing in her life was private anymore. Mr. Nau came up to her and handed Rin the pass with a note on it reading that she was to go to the counselor's office ASAP after seeing Rin's tears. She took the pass and ran through the halls to the office. Rin saw Phillip coming out of the councelor's office and then she hid in the girl's restroom. The sounds of high heels got closer to Rin when the sophomore class counselor at her eye level.

After a while of them both talking, Rin said, "I'm getting teased, picked on, and being alone for what I looked like. All of my friends just left me, nobody wants to be near me even if the teacher paired me up with them and mainly... my life is getting out of hand. I just do not think that anyone wants me, not even God wants me." The counselor sat next to her and fed her the positive thoughts that Rin needed. "There is someone who is very worried about you and he is sitting outside waiting for you worried as well. Just don't let the teens negative thoughts get to you. Just think positive and you can accomplish anything." Rin got up and walked out of the restroom with the counselor right behind her. Rin took a deep breath and walked right on out. Phillip gazed down at Rin and smiled with a hint of caring in the smile. He took Rin's hand into his from behind her back and held onto is with no intensions of letting go as they both walked back to Mr. Nau's classroom before the final bell. They talked among themselves as they got to know each other better down the silent hallways where only their whispers were barely heard.

As they reached the class, Phillip let go of Rin's hand letting it slowly drop down to her side and said, "I will see you in a few minutes alright." Then smiled at her a final time and left. The solid door opened with Sara Newman standing in the center of the door way. Rin looked down the hall to see Phillip halfway down going into Mrs. Jenifer's class on the opposite hall. Rin went back into the class and sat there ignoring Amy's taunting with a carefree stare to the front of the class looking at the note filled board waiting for the 3 o'clock bell to ring dismissing the school to freedom and Rin to see Phillip

After the final bell rang to release the students, Rin took up her things and went to the club not knowing what was going to happen. She was nervous as her heart raced faster than a roller coaster at six flags; she slowly walked to the room where everyone was crowed in front of the entrance with Phillip talking to the costumed teens. Her thoughts raced through her head of the remarks that they make of her. One of the girls who was slightly dark with her short black hair up in three tiny pony tails on the back of her head ran up to Rin and hugged her saying, "Welcome to the Anime club. I'm Shecarra." One of the mexican looking boys walked between the two and poked Shecarra on the forehead telling her no stuttering. Phillip walked up beside Rin with his arms folded and said,"That is Shecarra's boyfriend, Jose. He is helping Shecarra with her stuttering problem by poking her in the forehead every-time she stutters." Rin looked at Phillip and back to Jose, and straight back to Phillip. They walked into the class room full of cosplaying sophomores, juniors, seniors and a handful of freshman from across the street. They were dressed up in costumes and uniforms from Japan from the school uniforms to the ninja apparel from Naruto and dresses worn by the natives. "What's going on today," Rin asked in a confused voice? "Today, the club is doing cosplay from every anime everyone has watched or everyone has read like David over there is doing David from the Uglies trilogy and Lauren is doing Guu." She looked at the brunette Senior with the patched up leather jacket and messed up hair like he just got out of bed. She understood what was going on and placed her book-bag on-top of the desk sitting beside Phillip. She took the black and pink gym bag to the bathroom to change into her ballet recital costume. When Rin re-entered the room, every boy was staring at her with their jaws dropped open and wide white eyed as they saw Rin looking so perfect. The girls backhanded the boys, bringing them back to reality. Rin was nervous about how the boys were staring at her and took a seat back in the desk. "Hey Rin, are you alright," Phillip asked her as he cosplayed Patch from "Hush, Hush" A blond boy that was about 16 came up behind her and asked the same thing. Rin took off out of the class room into the bathroom to change back and went into the empty school. Phillip told Blake that he will be back soon as him, Shecarra, and a red head named Brittany took off to find Rin in the school. Brittany took the first aid kit from the room with her to help take care of Rin.

Rin rushed out the two glass doors from the english hall into the courtyard with her book-bag, gym bag and purse on her back and arm. She tripped on a crack on the walkway, falling onto the blank white cement pavement. Her arms were extended as she fell, catching her as the ground, scratching up her knees as the pain shot up her spine. Tears flowed down her face turning into crystals as the sun's light hit them just right. Light footsteps followed behind her as she was crying with the weight of a three year old pressed against her back through the book-bag's thin fabric. Rin looked behind her and saw Shecarra with Brittany coming behind her. Shecarra helped Rin up and took her back pack off her, setting it aside with her purse and dance bag. Brittany sat Rin down and patched up her bleeding hands and scratched knees. "Why are you all helping me when you two don't know me so well?" Rin was confused as she asked them, wondering why they didn't laugh at her. Shecarra went to her and said, "Anyone who is in the Anime Club is my friend even if I don't know who they are or where they came from. Even the member's friends are a friend of mine so in a nutshell, the club is like a huge family of students." Brittany took a strip of gray cloth out from her sewing project and wrapped it around the gauze that covered the skinned up knee. "There, all done." Rin looked at the caring smiles on both of their faces and thanked them for everything now noticing that they accept her for who she is on the inside and not what is on the outside. Brittany helped Rin up to her feet and took her cell phone, placing her cell number in Rin's contacts incase she needed anything and Shecarra did the same.

The two double doors to the school's English hall flew open as Phillip scanned the courtyard for Rin who had a smile upon her face not scared of what they would say about her. Rin took off to Phillip who was standing there in awe that she was happy and had friends around her who liked her for who she was on the inside. Phillip's balance was knocked off a little as she ran into him, wrapping her arms around him with no letting go. He enclosed his arms around her as he rested his ear to her shoulder. Rin buried her face into his Denim jacket as the light and soft fabric rubbed up against her face. Phillip lifted his head as the burnet waves of his hair, tickling the cheek of Rin's face till he stopped half-way and whispered in her ear, "Ai Shiteru." Shecarra's outstanding hearing and translation heard what he said and mouthed out the translation in english to Rin. "What did he say?" Brittany asked not knowing what he said. Shecarra leaned over to Brittany and whispered in her ear, "He said the three words that every girl has wanted to hear into two words. He said 'I love you' to her." Brittany sighed at how romantic that it sounded as she took her camera and took the picture for her Deviant art account. Rin's face changed from a pale white to a bright salmon pink as the words turned into a beautiful symphony to her ears. She pulled away with her arms still around him. Phillip took his hand, pushing the strand of hair that was in Rin's face, blocking the smile that hid undre it.


End file.
